User blog:Anybody's You/HUGtto PreCure Thoughts!!
Okay, I know most of you don't know me and the ones that do probably forgot I existed since I have been off this wiki for a year lol, but here's a blog on my thoughts of HUGtto. : CHARACTERS : PreCure: : Nono Hana, '''what can I say about her? She's absolutely one of the best pink Cures we've ever had on this franchise. She never once hogged the spotlight because she's wearing pink. She only took the spotlight when it was necessary for her character development and because she's the leader. She truly grew up during this season and has become the big sister she's always wanted to be. : '''Kagayaki Homare, I love her. She's definitely one of my favorite yellow Cures. Although I wish the writers gave more attention to her figure skating, I completely understand and am content with them focusing more on her feelings for Harry. She's a young girl falling in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way about her. We've all been there. And speaking for myself know what it's like to feel scared of doing something you love because of an previous injury. : Ruru Amour '''is a great addition to the villain turned Cure squad. Her story arc from the first half was definitely worth watching. And her friendship with Emiru is too darn precious!! I love her interactions with her father, and that she has an addiction to food. The only thing I can say I dislike is that the writers just stopped making her act like the android she is. : '''Aisaki Emiru, '''hands down my favorite from the elementary school Cures. Her personality is too amazing!!! I love that we got to have a pessimistic Cure even though the writers kinda left that on the shelf for most of her run as a main character. She's also ended up as my favorite red Cure for the time being. Her story arc was amazing and I'm glad she exists!!! : '''Yakushiji Saaya I do not care what anyone says. This character will be my favorite from this season no matter what. She's such a beautiful soul with such a caring personlity and I wish the writers didn't shove her to the side like they did. She never once had an epic solo fight, sure she had moments, but they weren't solo battles. And out of all the characters to have wings, this LITERAL ANGEL never got any. She had so much potential and the writers just didn't do her justice. They could have had her fall into despair and become Cure Diable, and after awhile, have her come back to the side of good but not be able to transform and after a few episodes of bonding with the other main characters, have her be able to be reborn as Cure Archange. Listol could have been her main villain, much like Joker was with Beauty. She could have been religious and or have an illness that can't be cured. They stated one time she is the weakest member and they never focused on that again. That could have been why she fell into despair and became a villain. So many opportunities the writers could have taken, but they didn't. I'm not saying her development was bad, it was amazing; it's just that she deserved a whole lot more. : Mascots : Hugtan, I think she's the most precious mascot this franchise has ever had. Her backstory is tearjerking and I wish they focused more on that. I'd love an OVA or a novel about the original timeline with her and her team as the main focus. : Harry, I personally think he's awesome. We haven't had a mascot like him in forever. He's so well written!! He's also completely relevant to the story!!!! He is a great addition to the franchise and his story was so well done!! : Supporters : Nono Family, I love this family. They care about everyone in their family and it shows. Sumire is best mom. : Henri, I think he's a good addition to the series! He's no Nanase Yui, but he's definitely up there close to her! : Masato, '''definitely is one of my favorite supporters from this season. His development from being a sexist to a caring and loving brother and just overall an awesome person was so well done! His relationship (regardless of whether it's platonic or romantic) with Henri is AMAZING and they deserve a light novel or something related to that. : '''Villains : George. Hands down one of the creepiest big bads we have had in this franchise. His story was amazing, and his background was so well written. Him being someone who actually thinks he's saving the world by stopping time is such a nice change from "Oh, I just wanna kill this place because I'm evil". His relationship with Hana was perfectly planted and highly unexpected. : Papple or however it's spelt is definitely a likable character. She grew up big time after she was purified and I love how her character turned out. : Charleet is one cool guy! He's gonna be one of the greatest social media stars in no time lol : Gelos and those two guys I can't remember the names of. I like them, and it's a shame we didn't get much out of them. : Daigan, definitely an underused character. He deserved more than what he got. : Traum, best dad. That is all. : Season itself : Overall, this season was pretty freaking amazing. It has its flaws, like all other seasons, but it works with itself so perfectly. The characters are all likable and this season was awesome to watch! The drama, the laughs, the tears, the relationships. They were all amazing. The fight scenes could have lasted longer though. I like that this season tried to be more slice of life, however!!! It could have done better in the character development when it came to Homare, Daigan, and especially Saaya, and that's pretty much the only bad thing I can say about this season. The animation was consistant from what I remember and the running gags were great. Now, I can't wait for Star Twinkle PreCure to air in 2 weeks. TWO WEEKS guys!!! I can't believe it's been a year since this season started. It feels like yesterday we just got leaks of HUGtto!! Category:Blog posts